eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
K'ri Illu
' The Queen of the Fae' One might think that the idea of a genocidal Fairy waging war against Danarium was pure madness. Unfortunately, the Fairy known as K'ri Illu was just that - Mad. K'ri Illu led an invisible war against mankind, personally leading an orchestra of death across the land. Many men died at the hands of K'ri Illu, and even more died from her deceit and manipulations of people. History K'ri Illu was born in the Fae Village of Chikura, in a time when the race still had a small population. As she grew, she became known for both her beauty, and her talents with the race's natural healing and illusion magics. During this time, K'ri was the most innocent thing possible, never desiring to harm anything. It was only when she encountered a group of human Fairy Hunters, did revenge and hatred cloud her mind. Those hunters were responsible for the destruction of Chikura, and the death of K'ri's family, beginning what would be a slow and deadly rise to power. K'ri practiced her illusions, growing in strength as she aged. It was a well-known fact that the longer a Fairy lived, the more potent it's power became. Her talent with Illusory magics eventually led her to become a talented murderer, pulling the strings of the world around her to pick off her prey. Several Duratus Knights even fell to her lethal talents. However, K'ri could not sate her bloodthirst with such petty murders. In her desperation, K'ri commited a spiteful sin against her race, trading her healing powers for dark arts. It was then, that the world began to take notice of the small Fairy, as a new string of murders arose, with a unique calling card: All the victims were killed by a Fairy whom wielded the Hellstrom; an unfathomable power for such a creature. In this time, K'ri began gathering the remaining members of her race, calling upon the single thing that bonded them all together: A hatred of humanity. Thus, a new threat to mankind was born: The first, last, and only Queen of the Fae. Unknown to K'ri, her mind began to quickly descend into Depravity. The body of a Fae could not withstand the wicked powers that she had gained. She began a horrible transformation - Her wings turned from beautiful rainbow auras, to dark shadows, her hair dyed itself black, her dress turned to a gown of living nightmares, and her hands to claws that could rend even human flesh. Insanity set into her mind, in the form of a living curse that brought every fear imaginable to life. Still, the Queen of the Fae's lust for vengeance was not stopped. Madness drove her into making even bolder moves against mankind, and her manipulations eventually set the stage for her downfall, and the rise of Umbra Mortem. Gathering her remaining army of Fae, K'ri murdered the majority of her race in a final attempt at exacting her desire upon the world. Sacrificing them, she crafted Glaed'r, a stone of such power that it brought even darker insanity upon the Queen. With her power magnified, K'ri took the Wychwood over entirely, and death was all but assured to anyone who trespassed in her realm - Until Eline Sakete's arrival. The two superpowers collided, devastating the forest around them with their corruption, but eventually, the Queen of the Fae fell - But not before disintegrating one of Eline's arms entirely. Thus ended the life of K'ri Illu, and the final chapter of Fae kind was written. Legacy K'ri's death, in irony, did bring about her vengeance. The power of K'ri's corpse, and the power of Glaed'r, allowed Eline Sakete to rise to an almost divine level of power. Eline restored her arm using part of the dust of K'ri's body, and also created an engine that enslaved Yokai to her will. Glaed'r, corrupted entirely by this point, served to magnify the Empress' already absurd magic. It was through Eline that K'ri's ultimate plan, the destruction of Danarium, was brought about, and it was through Eline that humanity was seperated into a dark era of warfare, death, and violence. Category:Characters